


The Adventures of the Biohazardess

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Body odor, Burping, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Farting, Filthy, Gen, Hairy, Hirsute, Hyper Scat, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Scat, Stuffing, Sweat, This is seriously gross, Vore, Watersports, dont read this if you're not ready for some nasty shit, femboy, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, this story is part of a project I started a while ago with a friend of mine. Basically, the core concept was of a superhero universe like Marvel or DC, but one where everyone’s powers were kinky in some way.This story features all kinds of filth, including bad breath, musk, sweat, burping, farting, garbage eating, body hair, vore, anal vore, digestion, FMG, disposal, male pregnancy, anal birthing, watersports, and hyper scat. If that’s not your thing, stay away!If it is, enjoy!The story follows Jessica, an environmental activist. An attempt is made on her life by two assassins working for Sintcorps, a company accused of dumping toxic chemicals illegally in her city of Steelside. Instead of dying, she finds herself transformed into the Biohazardess. Now she's big, green, sexy, hungry, and above all very, very gross. Now she seeks revenge on Sintcorps, doling out her unique brand of smelly justice on all who would threaten the environment.





	1. Chapter 1

There were three sounds that one would expect to hear daily in the city of Steelside: the honking of car horns, the distant chugging of factories, and environmental protesters chanting about the previous.

Jessica Waters was one such protester, and a significant one at that. Now, Steelside had numerous problems when it came to pollution, from gas-guzzling cars to the citizens insistence on throwing their trash into unacceptable places, but in Jessica's mine, the most heinous of the environmental crimes were those committed by Sintcorps, a company that made its home in Steelside. The Sintcorp company had a habit of (allegedly, as they were quick to remind people) dumping enormous amounts of an unidentified, but foul-looking green substance into the community's bodies of water. 

Today, Jessica found herself at the end of a fairly standard protest that involved her and several others standing in front of one of the city's ruined lakes, holding up signs and shouting until the sun set. At this point, the other protesters had finished their day of defiance, and had gone home, all except Jessica, who stayed behind, packing up snacks and preparing for the next day.

It was fortunate for Jessica that she was always at the head of crowds, for if she wasn't, she would've blended into them. Yes, Jessica was certainly plain looking, brown-haired, scrawny and bespectacled, her most distinguishing feature being that she was a few inches below the average height.

So perhaps, if she wasn't the only person there, the misfortune that befell her would not have happened.

Jessica turned around, to see a pair of shadowy figures walking towards her, large, burly men in dark clothes, eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"H-hey, g-gentlemen" she said, adjusting her glasses. "W-was there something you wanted?"

The two men looked at each other, nodded, took one step closer to Jessica, and pushed her at the same time. Jessica, who would have probably weighed more if she was hollowed out and filled with feathers, was sent toppling backwards, and landed into the noxious lake, with a rather limp splash. The two men waited, tapping their feet as minutes passed, before looking at each other, exchanging sinister smiles, and walking off, a job well done.

"Hey, want to play some cards when we get back?"

"You know it."

Night turned to day, and then to night again. It wasn't uncommon for Steelside's putrid lakes to churn and bubble, as they were currently were, but it was unusual for them to be sputtering and growling with the ferocity of an animal. 

Just as Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the pinnacle of beauty rose from the foam of the sea, a tall figure rose from the foul, churning depths of the lake, reborn as something not entirely unlike a goddess. 

She certainly had the stature of a goddess, being tall enough to dwarf any adult man, with a toned, buff body that would put any bodybuilder to shame. Her skin was a deep, vibrant green, that gave off a slight glow in the dark stillness of the night. Her hair took on a similar green color, although it was dark enough to pass for black hair depending on the lighting. The hair on her head wasn't the only one that lengthened. Her armpits sported sweaty, foul-smelling tufts of coarse, dark-green hair, and her crotch had a similarly dense pubic bush. She was completely nude, of course, exposing a pair of green breasts that managed to be both extremely large, and perfectly round and perky as if they were unaffected by gravity. Her nipples were long, dark green, and seemed to be perpetually erect. She looked down, and noticed that there was a distinct black biohazard symbol on her midriff, perfectly centered around her belly button.

Her physical appearance wasn't the only thing that changed, however. She now radiated a heavy, intense scent, so strong that even she, in her somewhat hazy state, could pick up its distinct odor. It smelled of sweat more than anything, mixed with an indescribable, vague foulness, a hint of flatulence, and an underlying, almost appealing scent underneath it all that was difficult to pinpoint underneath all of the stink. The odor was so powerful that it took a visible, physical form, as a green haze that surrounded her wherever she went. Her breath was rather rotten as well, with her halitosis appearing as whips of dark green air blowing from between her lips. 

This was what Jessica had become, and what was Jessica no longer. Her mind had changed, and with it, her identity. She was no longer shy, nervous Jessica. She was the Biohazardess now. 

The Biohazardess was filled with a deep, beastly hunger, that made her feel as though she'd need to eat everything in sight to satisfy herself. Her hunger was unspecific at first, but it quickly became clear what she craved. First, she desire to gulp down filth, to consume the rot and waste that had created her. And second, she wanted a big belly full of the two men who had tried to kill her in the first place.

Along with her muscular body and unholy scent, she had gained a new ability as well: enhanced senses. One would think that the essence of the men who had attacked her would be difficult to find, considering the smell radiating around her, but in fact, that made it all the easier. Picking up on their freshly laundered clothes and hair that had recently been recently shampooed was easy among the backdrop of her own horrible musk.

She was about to head off in the direction of her would-be murderers, but she stopped, for just a second. She turned back to the mire that had created her, and scooped her hands into the foul waters, getting two handfuls of nasty waste and refuse. She brought it up to her lips, and gulped down all that thick, delicious filth. She felt herself grow even stronger, muscles bulging out more, senses strengthening, willpower increasing, and her own stench becoming more intense as well. 

Apparently, she craved the taste of filth for a good reason. The more foulness she consumed, the stronger she would get. She could clean up Steelside by consuming all of the garbage that plagued it, while getting strong enough herself to stop those who perpetrated its pollution. It was almost too good to be true. She had gone from a passive activist to someone with the power to take an active role in destroying Sintcorps and undoing the damage it had done.

Of course, there was something else she needed in her stomach before she could get to devouring all of Steelside's garbage.

She followed the scent of her would-be assassins, to a series of apartment buildings that had been mostly abandoned, only attracting the occasional tramp or prostitute. But through the smell of cheep booze, urine, and regret, her nose still clearly picking up on those two men she intended to devour. Something caught her eye, and her nose, on the way to the room she suspected they were hiding in. 

There was a garbage bag left out in front of one of the apartments, with a hole in it from which the refuse spilled out. She had already eaten so much, surely she could consume a bit of garbage and still have enough room for those two assassins. And besides, it would be irresponsible to the environment to leave all that trash lying around.

She gave into her temptation, scooping up the bag and eating it with the same furtive, guilty look that a housewife might have when sneaking a pint of chocolate ice cream in the middle of the night, while her children are asleep. She practically inhaled the bag, letting it travel down her throat and into her stomach with a thud and a crunching sound. She rubbed her belly, adoring the feeling of all that yummy trash inside her.

Her belly bulged out, rounded by the trash that filled it. She patted her gut proudly, letting out a sour-tasting burp that filled the air with an odor that was somehow more revolting than the garbage it resulted from. To the Biohazardess, it smelled absolutely delicious, and only served to make her hungrier. If she was a mere mortal woman, all this refuse would've made her sick, and quite possibly torn a hole in her gut. But now, all filth and refuse was simply another meal to her. 

Her stomach churned and groaned noisily, as her superhuman digestive system made quick work of the supposedly inedible garbage. Metal, plastic, and rotten food were melted into nutrients, to fuel the superheroine's body on her quest for justice. Her stomach shrank noticeably as digestion set in, leaving plenty of room for the two would-be assassins she was still planning to devour. 

Her trashy meal had left her quite gassy, so she expelled the excess air out of both ends, letting out a thunderous fart and belch, both of which had distinct odors but were equally foul in their own way. Just as her body odor was strong enough to be visible, her belches and farts came in the form of dark green and brown clouds of gas, respectively. 

The assassins heard her eruptions, but were mercifully protected from the smell, at least, for now. They weren't exactly sure what to make of them, however. They never would've assumed that they'd come from a resurrected Jessica, so they simply brushed it off, and resumed the game of cards they were playing on the old wooden floor.

The Biohazardess followed her nose, which was still able to discern her targets, even through a haze of her own stink. She stomped her way up the stairs, which creaked under her considerable weight. The assassins were beginning to get suspicious now. They still had no idea of what was really about to happen, but the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them was enough to make them nervously draw their firearms.

The green mutant smashed through their door with a single strike from her fists. Her superhuman strength turned the old wooden door into splinters, which went flying across the room. 

The sight of the green amazonian woman with a suspicious resemblance to the woman they had just murdered was almost enough to freeze the assassins in place. The literally breathtaking odor she produced was enough to do the rest. Their eyes watered from beneath their mirrored shades, as they got a nostril-burning whiff of the mutant's musk. 

"You know, I should thank you," she said. Simply opening her mouth was enough to catapult a cloud of her halitosis across the room, and into the noses of the unwilling assassins. "I'm having a lot more fun like this. Unfortunately, I can't let you go unpunished."

One of the assassins was able to break free from his stink-induced daze, long enough to draw his gun. He pulled wildly against the trigger, sending a volley of bullets towards the heroine, until his clip was empty. 

The Biohazardess had every reason to believe that she was bulletproof, but she wanted a chance to show off her abilities. He leaned forward, and opened her mouth, using the gas that was still bubbling away in her guts to unleash a massive eruction in the direction of the gunshots. 

*UUUUUUUUUURP* 

The bullets collided with the resulting cloud of stink in mid-air. Apparently, the stinky green mist that her belch produced was foul enough to melt the bullets into liquid metal, which splattered harmlessly against the flooring. 

"W-what the hell are you?" he said. 

She shrugged. "You know, I'm still not sure."

The bullets had distracted her long enough for his partner to sneak up behind her. Her enhanced senses allowed her to hear him coming, and fortunately for her, her mouth wasn't the only orifice of hers that could produce destructive gasses on command. 

Her ass roared, unleashing a dark-brown cloud with a powerful *FFFRRRRRRRT.* Her fart sent the assailant flying backwards, where he smashed against the wall with a loud crack. The force of the blow wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but the fecal smell of her rear certainly was. She turned towards the other assassin, who was, unfortunately for him, still conscious. 

"You know, I just ate, but I'm still feeling pretty hungry," she said, grabbing him by his collar, effortlessly lifting him over her head. "And the one thing I really have an appetite for is garbage. I guess that's why you look so tasty to me right now."

Before he could react, he was shoved into her wet-foul smelling mouth. Her jaw unhinged, and her powerful tongue pushed him deeper, into her throat. A squirming, shifting mass appeared in her gullet, which quickly traveled south, as she forced the assassin into her guts with one last gulp. Her stomach reached its largest size next, jutting out with the thrashing form of a full-grown man. 

She was right, his flavor was absolutely delightful, but maybe that was just the taste of sweet revenge. Her guts were tight, cramped, wet, and above all, smelly. The assassin inside was having a rather unpleasant time, as he struggled to break free of the grip of her stomach walls. There was no hope for him, however, as digestion had already set in. 

The Biohazardess's digestive system was as efficient as she wanted it to be. She was eager to rid the world of the man who tried to kill her, so she dissolved him rather quickly. It was a mercifully painless death, as he was churned away into nothing, to be absorbed by her body and converted into more gas and fat. Her stomach shrunk, but other parts of her body grew, just slightly. Her muscles, particularly her biceps became a bit more substantial. Her breasts swelled, her hips widened, and her ass became just the slightest bit jigglier. She made a mental note to investigate her assets more thoroughly later.

She let out a celebratory belch to commemorate her first human meal, before turning to her second target, who still appeared to be knocked-out. She leaned close to his face, exhaling a cloud of her breath-stink directly into his nose, which was far more effective at shocking him awake than smellingsalts. 

"W-what do you want?" he said, looking around the room for his partner. 

"I want to know who you work for," she said, leaning back so he wouldn't have to deal with the foulness of her breath, at least for now. 

"Sintcorps. They hired us to kill you. You were the closest to finding out."

"Thanks," she said, nodding. 

"S-so, are you going to let me go?"

She shook her head. "If I do that, you'll just go and tell your bosses. And I'd like to maintain the element of surprise, as much as a 9 foot tall green woman with a constant cloud of stink around her can."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

The Biohazardess was a "show, don't tell" kind of girl, so instead of describing the fate she had in mind, she simply went ahead and did it. 

She grabbed her prey, shoving him into the flexing hole between the two muscular green globes that made up her considerably large backside. The odor was overwhelming, a combination of sweat, musk, and, well, the sort of thing one would expect to come out of an ass. The assassin was sucked down the tight turd tunnel by the Biohazardess's powerful muscles, flexing and contracting with the goal of bringing him into her stomach. 

The assassin's journey wasn't as mercifully short as his partner's, as she wasn't as experienced in swallowing things with her ass as she was with her mouth. The assassin spent what felt like several eternities in the tight tube, every breath he took reeking of shit. Finally, he was deposited into her stomach. As gross as her gutstink was, it was far more tolerable than what he had to endure in her asshole. 

He was digested as thoroughly as his partner. Even his clothes, and the weapons that remained on his person were reduced to nutritious sludge. The Biohazardess chose to punctuate this meal with a dry, ripping fart that echoed through the hallways of the apartment building, and filled the room she was in with an odor that she couldn't get enough of! She took several long sniffs of her own buttstink before she decided it was time to move on. 

She knew that Sintcorp was responsible for her assassination, and now, she had the power to take them down. There was one more thing she needed to do before her quest for justice could continue...

She returned to the outside of the building, where she had dined on the garbage bags from before. Her trashy meal, and the two human victims who followed, had left her bowels absolutely packed, and her ass in need of some serious relief. Fortunately, she was already nude, so all she needed to do was squat down in the nearest alleyway, and squeeze. 

Her shit came out with surprising ease, her ass muscles forcing it out without much trouble. It would've been quite a sight if anyone had been watching, seeing several turds, each longer and thicker than the average adult man, slide effortlessly out of the asshole of a gargantuan amazonian woman. Her load had several other unusual traits, besides just its size. It had a light radioactive green glow to it, which illuminated the otherwise lightless alleyway she was in. As with all things she produced that carried an odor, the stink manifested itself as visible clouds. 

The Biohazardess walked away, leaving the titanic turd-pile to be dealt with by someone else. Her quest for justice would continue, and she had a pretty good idea of who was next...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica’s quest for revenge lead her to Sintcorps, whose headquarters are located just outside of her city. Jessica tries to reach the building undetected, but she finds herself sidetracked by the sudden attack of a supervillain named the Rainbow Boy (no relation). Forced to choose between personal revenge and doing the right thing, she takes on the supervillain, but risks exposing herself in the process.
> 
> As for the content warnings, whew. The Biohazardess is her usual revolting self in this one, so expect the usual bad breath, body odor, burps, farts, hyper scat, vore and digestion, all packed inside one buff babe.
> 
> The Rainbow Boy brings some general male sexiness with his skintight suit, cute face and especially large bum, but he also has a set of kinky powers himself. In addition to shooting powerful laser beams, he can create clones of himself. The process of creating these clones is a bit…lewd. The Rainbow Boy must impregnate himself with a full-grown copy of himself, before birthing it out of his cute, tight butthole. The process is so overwhelming that it usually makes him cum! So add, uhhhh…mpreg and ass birthing to that list.

The Biohazardess’s next target was the CEO of Sintcorps herself: Ms. Elizabeth Hord. Her office was located in Steelside, although it was completely inaccessible to most civilians. It was near the city’s borders, through a barely-noticeable road in a forest. The building itself was surrounded by a barbed wire fence, and nobody was allowed inside without a company ID. Jessica was very familiar with its location, she’d been there numerous times to protest in the past.

A fence would be nothing compared to her newfound strength, so, really, there was nothing stopping her from marching into their headquarters, and giving the woman who tried to have her assassinated some well-deserved comeuppance. No matter how thorough their security was, it’d be nothing compared to her.

All she needed to do was get from this part of the city to the outskirts, which would’ve been easy, but the Biohazardess wanted to keep a low profile. Sintcorps was still unaware of her existence, and she wanted to preserve the element of surprise. If they knew their chemicals were capable of producing something like her…well, what would stop them from making another Biohazardess? That is, assuming that they hadn’t already.

Jessica tried not to think about it. She was still basking in the afterglow of her superpowers, and she wanted to believe that she was utterly invincible, because that’s how she felt.

She had a plan: she would go through the alleyways of this less populated part of the city. From there, she would travel into the forest that encircled Steelside, before arriving at the Sintcorp headquarters.

She started by moving through the alleyways, as she planned, ducking between buildings, crouching in the shadows to avoid being noticed. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be a single person out today, with the exception of drug addicts and people who’d otherwise been the victims of some kind of misfortune. Even if they saw her, nobody would believe their tales of a nine-foot tall green monster woman emerging from an alley in front of them. Jessica sighed. Getting revenge on Sintcorps was a start, but it wouldn’t do much for these people. Maybe she could expand her heroic goals, so she could somehow help these people instead. Regardless, she needed to get her revenge first.

She made her way into the neighboring community, a slightly more upscale area of small, mostly residential buildings packed closely together. There weren’t as many spots for her to hide here, but she had a straight shot to the forest, where she could go completely unseen until she reached the headquarters. Nobody seemed to be out and about, but she put her enhanced smell to use, just in case.

It confirmed her suspicions, there would be nobody around to spot her if she went for the forest immediately. She was picking up something else, in the peripheries of her scent. She wasn’t sure how she could identify it, but it was unmistakably the smell of fear, panic, and distress. It wasn’t coming from a single source, either. Whatever was happening was a full-on disaster.

Unfortunately, it was happening dead in the middle of one of the city’s more populated areas. If she intervened, there was no way she could remain hidden.

She looked over at the path to the woods, and sighed. Saving people had to take priority over her personal vendetta, even if it meant sacrificing the element of surprise. Even if Sintcorp knew about her, they probably couldn’t prepare themselves for her toxic onslaught. Ambush or not, she would take them down easily.

“Fine,” she said, dashing away in the opposite direction, her muscular legs carrying her quickly towards the epicenter of the distress. She tried to keep her eyes focused on what was right in front of her, so she wouldn’t see the curious eyes of people watching her, or the flash of their cameras as they took pictures to prove that they weren’t imagining things.

She arrived at the district, which was mostly made up of various clothing stores. Most had their windows shattered, their exteriors burned or broken by the impact from some unknown blast. People were running about, trying to escape from their attacker. Most were so terrified that they simply ran past Jessica, as she wasn’t particularly unusual compared to what was attacking them.

Jessica could identify the villain right away. He didn’t carry the same stench of terror that the fleeing bystanders did, and his fashion sense wasn’t exactly subtle. He had striking dark blue hair, and a white skintight body suit that bordered on indecent, the way it outlined his bulge. He was young, and handsome, a typical pretty boy, although his smug expression nullified any appeal he might’ve had. That, and the fact that he was currently in the process of incinerating an innocent person with a cerulean beam of light.

“Stop!” Jessica said towards the mysterious attacker. He turned towards her, fortunately drawing his attention away from the civilians, so they could escape to safety.

The villain tilted his head. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the naked green amazon, with the visible haze radiating around her.

“So, I’m guessing you’re some kind of superhero, right? You want to stop me and save the day?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Jessica replied.

“Do you have a name?”

“I go by the Biohazardess, mostly.”

“Hmm, not bad. Can I call you Bhaz for short?” he replied.

Jessica nodded. Her name was a bit of a mouthful.

The villain continued. “I go by Rainbow Boy.”

“Aren’t you a little old to call yourself boy?”

The Rainbow Boy Shrugged. “I’m 21. I don’t think you graduate from ‘boy’ to 'man’ until your 30s.”

“That sucks, because you’re not going to live that long.”

His grin widened. “Well, I might not, but he definitely will…or him…or him…”

Jessica looked around to see what he was referring to. To her utter shock, several near-identical copies of him began to emerge. The only difference between them was their hair color, each a different unnatural shade of the spectrum.

“Not only can I create destructive beams of light, but I can also clone myself. Cool, right? Let me give you a demonstration.”

The sound of rubber flexing filled the air, as the Rainbow Boy’s suit began to expand. His abdomen began to swell, forming into a rigid, oblong sphere. His suit was tight enough that Jessica could see the outline of his swollen belly button through it. He almost looked…pregnant.

Actually, he looked exactly like he was pregnant, except for the fact that his belly was large enough to put the octomom to shame. His tightly packed tummy jutted out several feet from him, and it looked like its weight was making it difficult for him to stand upright.

He placed his hand against his latex-encased bump, rubbing his ball belly casually. Jessica was simply too fascinated by what she was seeing to do anything. Besides, the other clones were still present, and she risked being on the receiving end of a laser beam if she took action. She needed a plan.

“Give me one more second…ah, there we go.”

The Rainbow Boy gave his bulging midsection a final pat, before turning around, so his ass was facing towards Jessica. Jessica had to admit, he had an exceptionally nice ass, plumper and rounder than most men. Hell, it was bigger than hers, at least, before her transformation. The tight casing of the latex made it inert, although Jessica had a feeling that it’d be quite jiggly when freed from its rubber prison.

Jessica’s suspicions were confirmed, as he unzipped the back of his outfit, just enough to free those cream-colored bowling balls, letting them jiggle about freely.

“The girls must really like you,” Jessica teased, still focused on his rear. Had her transformation increased her sex drive? Jessica wasn’t sure, she’d always lusted after men, especially ones with generous rears. “Or guys. You do call yourself Rainbow Boy, after all.”

“Shut up!” he shouted. “I need to focus!”

He placed his hands between his cheeks, and spread them apart, exposing the tight, puckered hole between them. Jessica’s eye was obviously drawn to his exposed asshole, which was beginning to open up and expand before her eyes.

He wasn’t really going to…

The Rainbow Boy grunted and strained, his cheeks turning bright red, as he bit his lip and squeezed. Slowly, a head began to emerge from his ass. It was the fully-sized head of a human male, to be exact, with features identical to those of the boy whose asshole he was being expelled from. The only difference was his indigo hair, which somehow came out perfectly styled.

“Hnnnnnnnnng…”

He pushed, and pushed, as more of his dobbleganger was exposed to the open air. His torso emerged next, which was somehow clad in the same white latex suit as the rest of the clones. Next came his waist, and then, the most difficult part, his ass and hips. The clone’s butt was just as generous as his creator’s, so the blue-haired boy needed to push especially hard.

“Nnnng, hnnng, come on, almost there…”

The Rainbow Boy was sweating, his face fully pink. He almost looked cute. With a final heave a pop, and a brief farting noise, the clone was forced fully-formed from his asshole, onto the ground. The clone looked around, brushed himself off, and then stood to his feet as if nothing had happened.

Jessica knew she shouldn’t judge, considering her own powerset, but she couldn’t pretend that what she just witnessed wasn’t especially bizarre.

The original blue-haired boy zipped his suit back up, and turned around, beaming with pride. His stomach had returned to its original flat, muscular state. “Impressive, right? No matter how many times you defeat me, there’ll always be a clone left over to make more copies of me. You’ll never be able to get all of us at once.”

“That does sound like a pain, yeah,” Jessica said, “And I guess that explains why you have such motherly hips…”

The Rainbow Boy rolled his eyes.

“But I’m just wondering why you have a boner.”

Jessica gestured towards the incredibly noticeable tent in the blue Rainbow Boy’s pants. It was hard to judge from this distance, but he looked to be eight inches, at least, with a cumdrip budding from the tip. It was a shame he was evil, because he checked so many of Jessica’s boxes. She did find something strangely appealing about someone so attractive being on the receiving end of her stink, or churning away in her full gut.

“Pushing someone out of your ass causes a lot of prostate stimulation, it’s not my fault!” he snapped back. Grumbling, he tried to tuck his boner into the leg hole of his suit. He managed it, eventually, although it was still pretty clear that he was sporting a stiffy. At least it’d be easier to manage in combat now.

“Anyways, I think I should give my new clone a chance to prove himself.”

The indigo-haired boy nodded, firing a blast from his palm. Jessica could stop bullets, but she was pretty sure she was helpless against an energy wave. She slammed her fist into the ground, and tore up a large chunk of concrete. She placed it in front of herself, where it acted like a shield. It shattered upon the impact of the Rainbow Boy’s attack, but she was left unharmed.

She charged towards the blue-haired clone, hoping to close the distant between her and him before he could react. Once she was close enough, she grabbed his head, and immediately shoved it underneath her putrid armpit. The villain was treated to a forest of coarse, sweaty hair, and a miasma of thick, musky stench. He gagged and sputtered, nearly passing out from the stench. Jessica could feel him growing limp under her pits. Once she felt he was sufficiently incapacitated, she lifted up her arm and released him.

He inhaled sharply, craving fresh air after the unholy assault his nose just experienced. Jessica didn’t give him time to recover, as she wrapped her hands firmly around his sides. She hoisted him skywards, her mouth opening wider and wider, wide enough to swallow someone whole. The Rainbow Boy didn’t start struggling until it was already too late, as he was still reeling from her mind-melting pit stink.

She shoved him into her foul-smelling mouth, using her powerful arms to force him down her throat. She didn’t have time to savor her meal, unfortunately. The indigo-haired clone’s hand was glowing with pulsating energy, as he readied his counter-attack.

The blue-haired boy was out of the frying pan and into the fire. After escaping Jessica’s rotten pits, he was subjected to her rank, steamy breath against his face, as he was shoved roughly inside of her. Things got better as he was sucked deeper towards her stomach. Her throat wasn’t nearly as smelly, although it was still moist, lightless, and uncomfortably warm. He grunted, gritting his teeth, trying to throw his body upwards to escape, but her esophageal muscles were overpowering, rendering him almost completely motionless. He couldn’t move anywhere, except downwards, towards her lethal stomach.

With a final gulp, the clone was pushed down from her bulging throat, and into what would be his final resting place. The superheroine’s stomach was forced to expand to accommodate her prey. She patted the shifting, pulsating mass that jutted from her midsection, the writing body of the villain outlined by her taut, green skin.

Jessica’s stomach was unpleasant, predictably, a stewing, churning cauldron of hot, foul-smelling air, and stinging stomach acids. Fortunately, the Rainbow Boy wouldn’t have to endure it for very long. Jessica didn’t have much time, the other clone’s attack was almost fully charged. Her gut went to work, liquefying her foe in seconds. His entire body, flesh, bones, and clothes, were all reduced to mush before he could realize what was happening.

Her stomach shrunk and softened, still noticeably bloated from the sloppy remains of the mostly-digested clone, but small enough to allow for more mobility in combat. She immediately whipped around to face the indigo clone. He raised his hand, and his fully-powered beam began to discharge.

She was too far away to punch him, but Jessica did have a few ranged attacks at her disposal. She had plenty of pent-up gas in her guts from her human meal. She pressed her hands tightly to her gut, really sinking them into the squishy skin, the soupy remains of her foe sloshing noisily.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP*

The Rainbow Boy was sent flying back, as a cloud of putrid digestive gas hit him square in the torso with the force of a cannon. He attempted to fire the beam he’d been charging. However, the force of the blow and the smell that lingered around him in the form of a hovering cloud of green gas had left him dazed. Instead of firing it at his opponent, he launched his attack skywards. A massive pillar of light surged through the clouds, dissipating into scattered, flickering particles without injuring a single living thing.

Jessica let out a long sigh of relief, creating a little dark green cloud of her own halitosis that hovered in front of her mouth for a few seconds before it was blown away by the breeze.

“Good thing I deflected that in time,” she said. “That blast could’ve fried me.”

There were still plenty of Rainbow Boys in the area, and they weren’t happy about seeing their identical twin digested. Jessica charged through a barrage of narrower beams, fired at her from all directions. The Rainbow Boys kept their distance, wanting to spare their noses of the Biohazardess’s various intolerable odors. Jessica wasn’t in a good position to get close to any of them, besides the one she’d already knocked out. The blue haired boy who’d been on the receiving end of her belch landed in a pile of rubble, and from the looks of it, he was barely clinging to consciousness. So, she focused on defeating him next. Her breasts, and her still soft stomach bobbed up and down, feet pounding against the pavement as she rushed towards him with superhuman speed.

Once she reached him, she wasted no time devouring him. He had no energy to resist with, so he may as well have been a non-living meal, like a burger or a delicious bag of trash, with the amount of difficulty he gave her on the way down.

With a *gulp* a *spissh* a *glorp* and an *UUUUUURP* the Rainbow Boy was banished to the dark swamp of dumpster-scented gasses that was the Biohazardess’s tummy. She immediately turned to the next nearest clone, charging with her belly swinging back and forth between her legs. The clone was digested right before the eyes of his sibling, who was charging up a beam, hoping that the Biohazardess’s meal would encumber her enough to give him a clear shot.

By time his beam was fully charged and fired, his clone had been completely digested, leaving Bhaz fully nimble, with a slightly flabby stomach that didn’t impede her movement in the slightest. She let out small (by her standards, at least) involuntary farts as she ran, staining the air with brownish green gas. This made it more difficult for the Rainbow Boy to aim, as Jessica’s skin blended in slightly with her own ass fog.

Frustrated, and with the heroine drawing near, the Rainbow Boy fired. Jessica pushed her heels into the asphalt, catapulting herself to the left, out of the trajectory of the beam. The Rainbow Boy’s beams were fast, and deadly, but they were incredibly predictable. Once fired, they traveled in a perfectly straight line from the finger they originated from. If Jessica could stay out of that path, she would be fine.

The Rainbow Boy knew he wouldn’t have enough time to fire another beam before he was face-to-face with the Biohazardess, so he simply dropped to his knees, and allowed himself to be eaten. Jessica was almost disappointed, she liked a meal with a bit of fight. However, this wasn’t about her own enjoyment, it was about defeating a dangerous criminal!

Now that Jessica had established a solid method for avoiding and then disposing of the Rainbow Boys, she repeated it with each clone she saw. She would charge towards them, out of the path of the other beams, so she would only have to deal with one shot at a time. Then, after dodging their blasts, she would devour them, and then move on to the next, and the next.

She became so efficient at this process that she no longer had enough time to fully digest her prey between each meal. Her stomach swelled with her multiple squirming victims, all crammed into their cramped, foul-smelling prison where they awaited their inevitable conversion into nutrients. Her superhuman strength meant that her belly barely slowed her down, and she was so adept at dodging the Rainbow Boy’s attacks that the slight decrease in her speed barely mattered.

*GULP* *GULP* *UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP*

The ground trembled as the Biohazardess pattered her enormous gut, which was now several times the size of her own body. The squirming, shifting sphere, about the same size as a fully mature elephant, churned noisily as it struggled to digest the ludicrous amount of prey its owner had crammed it with. The Rainbow Boys within were all at varying stages of digestion. Some were fully churned into mush, some were nearly gone, some felt their skin lightly tingle from the beginning of the process, and some were still fully intact. The latter two pressed their faces and their fists up against the walls of the Biohazardess’s stomach, in a futile attempt at escape. The outline of their limbs and visages could be seen from the outside, outlined in the tightly stretched green skin. Jessica let out belch after belch, each more rotten than the last, sending billowing clouds of vile green gas into the atmosphere. She was aware of the irony, given her position as an environmental crusader, but unlike the smog that factories unleashed into the air, her gasses were perfectly organic, and would dissipate into the air after a while. But, until then, woe betide anyone caught downwind of her lingering belch-clouds.

“I think…UUUUURP, that’s the last of them,” Jessica said, patting her swollen stomach, which was becoming less active by the second, as more of the Rainbow Boys dissolved.

“Are you sure about that?” a voice said, one that she had become all too familiar with.

A green-haired Rainbow Boy emerged from behind a building. And then another…and another. There must have been dozens. She could see some of them spawning new clones before her eyes, only adding to their endless legion.

The green-haired one shook his head. “Did you really think you could beat me like that? I’m endless! You can keep eating my clones until you pop, and there’ll still be more of me. I’m invincible!”

He was right. He reproduced faster than Jessica could eat. No matter what, he would eventually overwhelm her through sheer numbers.

Unless…

Up until now, Jessica had been using physical force almost exclusively. But, she was always a brilliant girl as well, perceptive, able to approach problems from different perspectives. So, if simply eating the endless stream of clones wouldn’t work, maybe there was another way.

“There must be an original, before all of these clones,” she said to herself. She looked at the Rainbow Boys who surrounded her. Each had their own hair color, distinct and unnatural. It wasn’t until she saw the tens of clones in one place that she realized that there was a color missing: red. Maybe that color belonged exclusively to the original Rainbow Boy. And maybe, if she could defeat and devour him, the other clones would all disappear. It was a logical leap, to be sure, but she didn’t have any other options.

She could see the fingers of the Rainbow Boys sparkling, as they charged up their beams, all pointed at the swollen superheroine. Jessica tried to speed up her digestive process, pouring more and more caustic acids onto her prey, but she would still be left with an absurdly overstuffed gut by time the beams all fired. They were coming from every direction…every direction except up!

She heard the telltale “pew” of the beams being fired. With all the force her legs could muster, and with the added propulsion of a pent-up fart, Jessica launched herself into the air. The beams intersected, covering the area like a spider web, or a lethal laser light show. If Jessica had been there, she would’ve been diced into tiny green pieces like celery. Instead, she was souring through the air, looking down on the frustrated faces of the clones below her.

She used her aerial position to scan the environment below her, hoping to spot the elusive red-haired clone with her enhanced eyesight.

Yellow…no…orange…no…ah!

Out of the corner of her eye, just outside the perimeter of the urban battlefield she’d been fighting in was a lone Rainbow Boy with unmistakably crimson hair. Jessica had reached the height of the arc of her jump; there was nowhere left to go for her but down.

She steered herself in the air, towards the red-haired Rainbow Boy Prime. Her hefty gut send her plummeting towards the earth at an incredible speed, like a meteor with a trail of pungent green gas billowing behind her.

“I’ve got you!” she said, as she made impact with the ground, landing directly on top of her fiery-haired prey, gut-first. The Rainbow Boy was not aware of her presence until he was already being smothered underneath a soft, squirming pile of his own half-digested comrades. The impact would’ve flattened any normal human, but the Rainbow Boy’s superhuman biology allowed him to survive. Still, he was utterly stunned by the blast, leaving him unable to react as the Biohazardess got up off of him, standing to her feet, her distended gut jutting out several yards from her torso.

Dizzied, left covered in fragments of asphalt in a tummy-shaped crater, the Rainbow Boy was unable to move, but he could still speak.

“G-gah! Why can’t you just leave me alone! All I wanted to do was have some fun, and you ruined it!”

This was Jessica’s first opportunity to make a truly superheroic speech, and she wasn’t about to waste it.

“That’s what a hero does,” she said. “You were hurting innocent people, leaving me no choice but to stop you! I’m an environmentalist, after all, and human beings are a precious, important part of the environment too!”

The Rainbow Boy smiled. “You know, there was a second there, when I was in the middle of robbing those people and destroying those buildings…I thought, just for a moment, that I might be the only superhuman in the whole world, that nobody would be able to stop me. But, well, you’ve found me, and you’ve probably figured out that I’m the original, and after you eat me, all my other clones will vanish.”

“You’re exactly right!”

“Yeah. But seriously, I thought superheroes were supposed to be…you know…not fucking wretched, disgusting slobs like you? I mean, seriously! I share my senses with all of my clones. I can feel what they feel, see what they see. I’ve been smelling your fucking rancid breath and your fetid body odor for the last hour! I’ve felt what it’s like to be digested dozens of times! Can’t you just punch me or vaporize me with laser vision like a normal superhero?”

“I don’t think I have laser vision, but I certainly can punch you.”

Jessica wound her fist back, and unleashed a brutal right hook that only barely reached past her gut. It collided with the Rainbow Boy’s face, knocking him out cold, and sparring him another round with Jessica’s hot halitosis in his nostrils. She scooped up the unconscious villain, sliding him into her wet maw. She had time to savor her meal now, and so she did. She ran her tongue along his voluptuous body, spending extra time prodding the large semi-erection that lay underneath his skintight suit.

His ass took up most of her time. The clones all seemed identical, but she swore that the Prime Rainbow Boy had an especially round and bubbly butt. Maybe it was because she had more time to enjoy the smooth, latex-clad spheres sliding against her tongue and down her throat.

He landed atop a pile of goo that was once his army of clones. The Rainbow Boy was still knocked out, so he couldn’t feel Jessica’s acids eating away at him, but even if he could, it would’ve been too brief for him to feel. Jessica made her way back towards the center of the battlefield, just in time to see the other clones withering away into dust, leaving only empty bodysuits behind.

“Well, that was…UUUUUUUUURP…one hell of an experience,” she said. This felt like her first outing as a real superheroine, and, in all honesty, she was impressed with herself! Her strength was so destructive, her speed so overwhelming, her mind sharp and decisive, and her smell a fucking force of nature! She was, exhilarated, adrenaline coursing through her body.

“Shit!” she said, snapping out of her euphoria. She still had a job to finish, and she needed to get out of there before the media arrived. She darted towards the woods, fading into the trees like a particularly odorous Sasquatch. She still needed to get revenge on Sintcorps. That, and she needed to take a monster shit, and she wasn’t going to leave her dinosaur-sized dump in the middle of a populated area.

—-

“She bears a resemblance to that protester, doesn’t she?”

“Give or take a few feet and a few hundred pounds, sure.”

“And we haven’t heard back from those assassins either?”

“Correct.”

“Then that means…she probably knows who we are, and that we’re the ones who tried to kill her.”

“Correct.”

“And she appears to be a superpowered mutant giantess as well.”

“And what do you think made her that way?”

“Well…it must be the chemical waste she was exposed to, right?”

“Yes. And if our chemicals could turn her into that…what’s to say they couldn’t turn someone else into something even stronger, something that’s loyal to us? Something that could stop her?”

“I like the way you think.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I dragged my feet on this one, but at least it didn't take 2 years like the first chapter did.
> 
> Anyways, the Biohazardess saga continues. After disposing of the remains of her previous foe in a rather large, smelly pile, Jessica faces a new opponent-one who seems to be immune to all of her usual tactics. Can The Biohazardess discover a way to defeat her, or will her Green crusade be ended prematurely?

Emily never thought her life would turn out in such a way that she would become a janitor for the most evil company on the planet, but here she was, sweeping the floors of the people who were destroying the Earth. At least it paid well.

"Greetings, Emily," a voice said, belonging to Sadie, Elizabeth Hord's second in command, and purely by coincidence the second most evil person working at Sintcorps. While Ms. Hord was a threatening presence off in the distance, seen but not felt, Sadie was there every day to torment her for not working hard enough, threatening to dock her already criminally low pay. It wasn't like Emily could quit. Once you worked for an evil corporation illegally dumping toxic waste into the water supply and performing unethical scientific experiments, you were in for life, even if you were just a meager janitor. Unionizing was out of the question too, Sadie was the only employee who wasn't an actual, literal, real-life supervillain, or someone trying to work their way up the corporate ladder to become one. At least they let her listen to music while she worked.

"What is it?" Emily said, removing the buds from her ears, which pumped out barely audible pop-punk into the open air of the otherwise silent hallway. Emily was cute, as janitors went, a small, mousy-looking girl with square-rimmed glasses and blonde hair kept in a bun.

"I want to offer you a new position. It'll be risky, but you'll be doing the company a huge favor if you accept."

"Yeah, no thanks," she said, putting her earbuds back in.

"It comes with a raise."

The buds came back out. "Alright, I'm listening."

\----

Jessica couldn't believe it. Here she was, the Sintcorps headquarters in her view, just on the horizon, over a couple of hills. She had seen this place countless times before, when she picketed in front of it, chanting slogans and holding up signs with a group of like-minded individuals that seemed to get smaller each time. She wouldn't have to rely on an angry mob to make a difference any more; she was the one-woman army who was going to take down Sintcorps singlehandedly. She was confident, and why wouldn't she be? She'd already achieved so much today. Not only had she defeated her first real super villain in the form of the Rainbow Boy, but she also produced what was, without any doubt the largest shit that any creature that ever lived upon the Earth had taken.

\----

Several minutes earlier...

Small (by Biohazardess standards at least) farts escaped from between Jessica's nude green butt cheeks, as she waddled her bloated self deeper into the woods, until she was sure that no person could see or smell what she was about to do. The squirming in her belly had stopped, indicating that all of the Rainbow Boys in her belly, including the red-haired original, had been fully digested. The cramping in her bowels indicated that they were finally ready to be let out.

"Cramping" was perhaps too light a word. The pressure Jessica felt in her colon was immense, like there was an entire bolder trapped within her bowels. She could feel some especially solid objects pressing up against her innards too-perhaps bits of the Rainbow Boy's bones that hadn't been fully digested. She wasn't surprised by how huge her dump was, obviously the dozen or so full-sized humans she digested would lead to an enormous load. And while the fullness in her bowels was overwhelming, it wasn't exactly unpleasant, either, like when her stomach was stretched and bloated. Maybe Jessica had developed a fondness for fullness in general.

The enormity of Jessica's brewing shit-load came into perspective when the superheroine realized that the bloat in her midsection wasn't from her stomach, but from her bowels. A finger prodded against her belly confirmed this. Her gut was no longer soft and mushy, like it was when it was filled with the mostly-digested remains of the Rainbow Boys. Now, it was tight, packed to the brim with heavy, dense shit. Her stomach was empty, and her bowels were terribly, terribly full.

Her asshole flexed, parting to release the giantess's tremendous turd before Jessica clenched her cheeks to stop it. While her body was desperate to just get this monster shit out of her as quickly as possible, Jessica intended to hold it in until she was in the right position.

Jessica backed up into a clearing between the trees. After checking to make sure that there were no animals around, she squatted down, allowed her puckered hole to open up, and started to push.

"Holy shit!"

The turd was at least as dense as Rainbow Boy's torso had been, meaning that it gave Jessica a considerable stretch. Luckily, one of the many abilities her new body had was a particularly elastic asshole. She had devoured an entire man with it only a day ago, and if it could swallow a man, then logically it could expel a man-sized log. She couldn't resist looking over her shoulder, to get a better look at this beast that was exiting her. She had already pushed out at least a yard of turd, and yet she was still shitting, and her colon still felt absolutely packed.

She watched the heavy, dark brown shit-snake fall towards the ground under its own weight, plopping onto the grass and forming into a large, coiled pile. There were bits of bone embedded in the feces: mostly unrecognizable, but some could be discerned as having once been a part of the Rainbow Boy's skull, or a chunk of his considerable hip bone. Remnants of his white latex suit were also visible in the mess, as were strands of multi-colored hair. Jessica's system would've been able to process these things, had she not been in such a hurry to churn up her foe before he could replicate.

There was now a dozen or so feet of coiled turd piled up beyond the Biohazardess, and her bowels showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down. Once the floodgates (her puffy green asshole) were opened, there would be no stopping until the deed was done. The air was filled with the smell of fresh manure, mixed in with a morbidly human scent. A slight mist could be seen rising from the turd pile, which was now nearly as tall as the amazonian superheroine herself.

She found she process of hyper-shitting her prey's remains to be irresistibly pleasurable despite herself. She was beginning to understand why butt-birthing a clone of himself had left the Rainbow Boy with such a prominent erection. Having something so girthy and firm stretching out her hole, while rubbing so smoothy and at just the right speed against her anal cavity was absolutely divine. Despite how large it was, her body was expelling the shitlog almost effortlessly, meaning that Jessica could simply relax and allow herself to enjoy the process. No longer was she looking behind herself to see her load as it slowly snaked out of her. She kept her eyes firmly shut, so she could focus on the sensation. The bits of bone jutting out gave it some variety in texture. Every time a bit of shin or forearm rubbed against her anus as she passed it, she felt her stomach jolt. Heavy drops of viscous pussy juice were absorbed into her large, spongy pubic bush.

The shitpile had become a small, brown hillock. Had it been flattened slightly, and covered in grass, it would've made a fine place for one to set up a tent and go camping, if they could endure the smell. The Biohazardess's ass finally pinched off the log, which had remained unbroken for however long the green giantess had been shitting it (she had lost track herself).

She'd also lost track of how many Rainbow Boys she'd eaten during the heat of her melee with him. As she turned around to admire what she had created, she took a second to count up as many of the skull fragments as she could see, to get an estimate of how many had fallen victim to her gut. She only saw about 8 RB's worth of skulls, which seemed rather low. There were certainly more bits of skull trapped deeper in the pile, but she wasn't about to dig through her own shit to find them.

Her turd pile had a slight glow to it, as the last one had, but instead of a green, radioactive sort of light, this one radiated with a strobe of alternating rainbow colors. Jessica hoped that the smell in her shit would go inert before some poor hiker wandered upon it, because...jeez. Out of all the stenches her body had produced since her transformation, the odor radiating from Mt. Shit was the worst, hands down.

Jessica's bathroom break had been so overwhelming that she'd nearly forgotten where she was, what time it was, or what she was planning on doing next. After a few seconds, it came back to her: she was going to march into Sintcorps Headquarters, find whoever put the hit out on her, and shove them into whichever of her holes was the smelliest at the time. Jessica was beginning to regret taking her shit in that clearing, instead of leaving it on Sintcorp's doorstep, ideally in the world's largest flaming paper bag.

It was a short walk back to where she was before. The Sintcorps building was coming into focus, and the first thing she noticed about it was the lack of visible guards in front. There was something blocking her from using her enhanced sense of smell on the inside too, so there could be anything lurking within.

On the other hand, there could've just been nothing, and anything or nothing, Jessica was ready to handle it. She marched up to the entrance with renewed confidence, now that her bowels were no longer full to bursting. When she reached the door, she reeled her fist back, aiming to smash the doors open to make a properly grand entrance.

To her surprise, the doors opened on its own. Something green and incredibly fast came bursting through the entrance, and hit Jessica square in the face, hard. The giantess went flying backwards into a nearby tree. A normal human would've had most of their bones shattered by the impact, but Jessica didn't have more than a few scratches.

While the wounds on her body was minimal, the injury to her pride was severe. She jumped back up to her smelly, unwashed feet, ready to face whoever had dared to strike her.

"It's nothing personal," a woman's voice said, distorted as though coming from underwater. "But they promised me a bonus if I killed you." Jessica looked towards the source of the voice, and her foe came into focus. It seemed to be a naked woman, with a body composed entirely of green slime, or perhaps a blob of green slime in the shape of a woman. Either way, it was feminine, gooey, of a lighter shade of green than Jessica herself, jiggling like gelatin and hitting like a truck.

With Jessica still stunned from her fall, the slime woman was able to land a follow-up blow. The moment before her punch hit, the woman's body solidified-going from jelly-like to hard as concrete in an instant. Instead of Jessica's face, this attack was aimed squarely at The Biohazardess's gut.

The punch caused a belch to erupt from the Biohazardess's throat, giving the slime woman a point-blank whiff of digested Rainbow Boy. A whiff was all she got, though, as the woman shifted her body, causing her nose to vanish, and with it, her sense of smell.

"I won't be needing that for the rest of the fight," she said, the noseless slime woman looking decidedly more serpentine without her honker. "In fact, considering that it's you I'm fighting, I think I'll be much better off without it."

Jessica snarled. Having recovered completely from both of the woman's punches, she responded with a counterattack of her own. She unleashed the punch that she'd intended to use on the Sintcorps entrance, winding back and arcing her fist downwards. Her fist landed directly in the midpoint of the woman's cleavage, although obviously she wasn't aiming at it. Her strike rippled through the slime's body, causing it to erupt and sending goo flying in every direction.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Jessica said, looking at a bit of slime that'd splattered against her finger, and bringing it up to her lips, curious to see if it actually tasted like gelatin. Before she could, the scrap of slime shifted, falling off of her hand and onto the ground. She followed it with her eyes as it moved, crawling along the ground like an inchworm. The rest of her foe's green residue was doing the same, until they all assembled in a single spot, combining and squishing against one another into a reconstituted slime woman.

"Take it from me, nothing's ever that easy. And now that you know that you're in for a long fight, I should introduce myself. You can call me Slutge."

\----

"So, you want me to just..."

"Step into the vat, yes."

Emily was standing on what was essentially a diving board, hovering above an industrial-sized vat of bubbling green slime. Sadie, as well as several scientists in lab coats watched from behind a large glass screen.

"And you're sure this won't kill me?"

The scientists all exchanged glances with one another, before one of them leaned over to whisper something in Sadie's ear.

"...yes."

Sadie cleared her throat. "That is to say that we, as a company, can say with a reasonable degree of certainty that you will not come under any harm that can be directly attributed to the actions of Sintcorps."

"Right. And what will happen if I say no?"

"You'll be fired immediately without severance."

Emily shrugged. Sintcorps was the only people who would hire her, and if the choice was between unemployment and potentially being dissolved in a vat of toxic sludge...well, at least the second option had the possibility of dental insurance.

Emily pinched her nose, tucked in her legs, and did a full-on cannonball into the vat. The chemicals splashed against the glass screen protecting Sadie and the scientists, as it had been installed for this exact reason. With the screen covered by slime, they could no longer see what was going on inside the adjacent room.

As Emily regretted her cannonball almost immediately. She hit the surface of the sludge as though it were concrete. The impact was brief, as the slime softened beneath Emily-no, it was the other way around. Emily's flesh softened as it touched the substance, and once she was completely submerged in it, she melted. She didn't burn, she didn't hurt, she just...melted. What was once solid was now liquid. Not just her body, but everything. Her mind, her thoughts, the very essence of her being were all liquid too. And as was often the case with liquids mixing together, it was difficult to tell where one started and where the other began, and soon there was no longer a distinction between Emily and the slime that had consumed her.

"Go check on her," Sadie barked at one of the scientists, who put on a hazmat suit and ventured into the room containing the vat. Emily had given the room a pretty thorough coating of chemicals. From the walls to the ceiling, nearly every square inch of the room was dripping with lime-colored sludge. A significant portion was still left bubbling away in the vat.

The scientist pulled out his walkie-talkie. "She's not here. It's just slime everywhere."

"Well, you're right about the second part..." Emily's voice said. The goo retracted from the walls, floor, and ceiling, swirling together into an Emily-shaped slime.

Well, it was Emily-esque, at least. While it retained the woman's general shape and facial features, there was more slime than could be contained by Emily's form. The excess slime was distributed throughout her body, bust mostly to the naughtiest of her parts. Her hips were considerably wider, her ass fatter and jigglier too-partially because of its size, and partially because it was made of goop. Her breasts were solid F-cups, and would be constantly exposed. Emily figured that whatever she was made of probably stained. She was notably taller than her non-slime counterpart too. Her hair, once kept in a bun, was now made up of gooey strands that fell all the way down to her hips.

"We were hoping for something more similar to Jessica's mutations, but, well...we can definitely work with this," Sadie said to one of the scientists. Sadie leaned in to the intercom, so she could speak to the newly created mutant.

"So, have you decided what you're going to call yourself?"

Emily thought about it for a moment. "S-L-U-T-G-E."

"...How do you pronounce that, exactly?"

\----

"Well, it's a good pun, but it seems hard to pronounce."

"At least it isn't five syllables!" she spat back. "Anyways, are you ready to give up now? If you haven't noticed, I'm totally invincible."

"Well, I can't punch you, and I can't stink you...those are two of my main ones, but I still have at least one trick left up my sleeve."

Jessica lunged at her with her mouth open. Had Slutge retained her sense of smell, she would've gotten a pretty heavy dose of halitosis. The Biohazardess wrapped her mouth around as much of her foe's head as she could. Since Slutge was so slippery, Jessica couldn't simply cram her into her throat using her hands like she normally would with her prey. She was a liquid, not a solid-meaning that Jessica had to slurp rather than shovel.

Jessica puckered her lips, and sucked like she was drinking from a straw. This proved to be the exact right move. Slutge's body was drawn in as a continuous stream, past Jessica's lips, into her mouth, down into her throat, and finally into her stomach.

Jessica's belly bulged, although, unlike with other prey, there wasn't an outline of a human's body encased in her green flesh, nor was her tummy shifting with her prey's struggles or misshapen due to the shape of her meal. She sported a solid, spherical bulge, looking as though she was pregnant, or like she'd just drank several gallons of water. It made sense, considering that Slutge was a drink rather than a meal, so to speak, although she was no less filling. The curvaceous goo girl swelled Jessica up impressively, although, after being crammed full of nearly a dozen clones, anything would've felt like a step down to the heroine.

A wet belch was expelled, sending some saliva-infused flecks of slime flying across the field.

"It's a shame that you can't smell," Jessica said, prodding her gut with her finger. "My gut's pretty nasty, and I think you've earned yourself a good, long whiff of my insides."

*OUuOOUUuRRrrRRRRRpppPPPp*

A particularly powerful belch was forced out of Jessica, as her stomach went from smooth and inert to lumpy and active. Something was shifting inside of her, causing her gut to bulge and shift oddly from the commotion.

"Still got some fight in you, huh?" Jessica said. "Don't worry, I'll turn up the heat-my acids will have you digested in a flas-"

Jessica was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a stream of slime jetting forcibly out of her mouth. The slime landed on the grass, and quickly formed back into Emily's recognizable form.

"So, you can't gross me out with your gas, you can't pummel me into submission, and you can't digest me...it looks like you're all out of options."

Jessica launched another punch at her, not because she thought it would be effective, but because it would at least shut her up. The result was painfully predictable was shattered into countless globules, that quickly regenerated back into her feminine form.

"My turn!" she said, using the same trick as before-launching herself at Jessica in her swifter slime form, and then quickly hardening herself just before the punch. She went for another gut punch-although she was immune to the foul, acrid smell of Jessica's stomach, she still resented the small, tight organ she'd been contained within enough to want to hit it again.

Jessica reeled back from the strike. This one would definitely cause a black-and-blue, or whatever color bruises those with green skin got. Once again, it wasn't enough to cause any severe damage-but she could only take so many more before they would start to cause serious injury. Meanwhile, she could punch the slime mutant until the next morning and be no closer to defeating her than before.

There was something that had changed though, something unusual worth taking a mental note of. Although there was more rage behind it, the Slutge's second blow wasn't as fierce as her first-the impact wasn't enough to force out a belch this time. It still hurt like hell, sure, but it was noticeably weaker than the last. Oddly, Slutge seemed to have gained an inch or two in height as well. Jessica wasn't sure what to make of it, but her encounter with Rainbow Boy had taught her that careful observation was the key to winning a fight-in addition to being a fetid cannibal, of course.

Jessica had enough time to block Slutge's next attack. She lashed out with her other arm, scattering Slutge to the wind once again. She would recover, but it gave Jessica a few seconds to ponder the oddities she had committed to memory. What could've caused the villainess to suddenly grow and soften slightly? What had happened between her first attack and her second that could've caused this? Jessica had eaten her, but...

Ah, of course! When Slutge was in Jessica's stomach, she must've soaked up some of her acids like a sponge. That's what caused her to grow, as well as making her solid form just a bit less solid than before. Maybe if she could make her soak up more liquid, she could dissolve her entirely. Swallowing her again was out of the question though. The Biohazardess didn't want to give Slutge access to her vulnerable insides again. But, the only other abundant source of liquid on her body was...

"Did you miss me?" Slutge said as she regenerated. "You know, I've really changed my mind on Sintcorps. They treated me like shit, sure, and they don't care if I live or die, but they did turn me into a smoking hot, unkillable slime girl, so I think I can find it in my heart to forgive them. You, on the other hand..."

When Slutge went for her third attack, Jessica was prepared. She waited until the last second, when Slutge's body was fully hardened. Instead of taking the blow or blocking, Jessica countered, wrapping her hand around Slutge's now solid face and shoving her to the ground. With only a few seconds to spare, The Biohazardess took two steps forward, so Slutge's prone body was between her legs.

Jessica dug through her dark-green bush, pushing her labia apart with her fingers. As Slutge rose back to her feet, Jessica relieved herself with a sigh.

The sound was a bit like a fire hose being blasted against a burning building, if that building had been constructed entirely out of pudding. A torrent of lemonade-colored piss erupted from Jessica's nethers-smelling noticeably foul, despite the fact that she hadn't eaten asparagus in weeks. The Biohazardess's mega-dump had taken up so much of her focus that she'd neglected her bladder entirely. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Her piss would be worthwhile addition to her stink-arsenal, alongside her putrid gas, reeking pits, and stunning halitosis.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Slutge said, her voice becoming more and more distorted as The Biohazardess's urine soaked into her slimy skin. She was melting, just like before, although this time, it wasn't a peaceful merging into a new, more powerful mutant body. Now, she was being forcibly dissolved. She had less control over her form as she absorbed more piss, which caused her sense of smell to return. She was spared from the Biohazardess's stink no longer, and she went from a world devoid of any smells to one reeking of unwashed pubic hair and musky piss. Unfortunately, it would be the last smell Slutge would ever experience, with her last sight being that of her opponent's puffy green pussy lips hovering above her.

"What a world..." she said, as she was reduced from slime to mush, and mush to liquid that seeped into the ground, never to regenerate into human form again. Just as the barrier between Emily and the slime had been erased, so too had the barrier between Slutge and Jessica's stream of piss.

Jessica watched as the last of her foe was reclaimed by the soil. She hoped that the slime would nourish the plants, and that something beautiful would grow where she had once stood. The last of her stream tapered off, and The Biohazardess was forced to come to terms with the fact that she had just defeated a villain by pissing.

"I bet Wonder Woman never had to do anything like this," Jessica remarked. "I could've just gotten normal superpowers...but then again, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jessica hoped that this would be the last of the interruptions she would face on her quest. She marched up to the door, and wound up another punch-wincing as she released it, half-expecting to be sucker punched by a mutant again. Fortunately, the blow landed, and the double-doors were sent flying off the hinges, landing at the feet of the reception's desk. The red-haired woman sitting there adjusted her glasses as Jessica walked over to her, leaning over her desk until their faces were centimeters across.

"Hey, my name's Jessica. I want to arrange a meeting with your boss."

"May I recommend a breath mint first, ma'am?"

\----

"I'm sorry, but there was no way to predict how Emily would respond to those chemicals. Luckily, our second experiment seems to be far more powerful than she was already."

Sadie nodded. "From what I've heard, this one has quite the appetite?"

The scientist nodded.

"Good."

She snapped her fingers. "Guards, feed him to Subject 2. He needs to learn that success isn't enough to make up for failure."

In a facility several floors beneath where Sadie was standing, Subject 2 was smiling.


	4. A Warm Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of the Biohazardess saga is here. Having finally made her way into the Sintcorps headquarters, Jessica finds herself confronted by the deadly, ninja-like receptionist. The Biohazardess's brute strength may not be able to beat her stealth, but Jessica's got some 'smoke bombs' of her own to unleash!
> 
> Even after defeating the assassin, she still isn't over, as she finds herself face-to-fangs with a new deadly, blood-drinking foe.

The receptionist with the cherry red hair fanned her nose, as the hulking green giantess glared at her, assaulting her nostrils with her putrid breath. Jessica had smashed her way into the Sintcorps building after defeating the goo girl they had guarding their entrance. Now that she was inside, she could finally arrange a one-on-one meeting between herself and the CEO, the one responsible for the attempt on her live that'd mutated her in the first place.

"Let's see..." the receptionist said, typing away at her computer. "I can squeeze you in between 1:30 and 2...over my dead body!"

The receptionist threw a smoke bomb in Jessica's face, temporarily blinding the atrocious amazon. The receptionist vaulted over her desk, stripping off her pantsuit in a flash, revealing the skintight crimson bodysuit she wore underneath. In one hand she held a glimmering short steel sword, in the other, a fan of throwing knives between her fingers.

"Even the receptionist? Seriously?"

Jessica rubbed her eyes until her vision returned, but by time she recovered, the receptionist was already gone, having vanished in the cloud of smoke. The burning scent of the smoke grenade temporarily numbed Jessica's sense of smell, allowing the ninja to sneak up behind her, blade drawn. This would prove to be a serious error on the reception's part. Unlike foes she had fought in the past, Jessica's backside was not synonymous with her most vulnerable side-far from it.

Having guessed that the receptionist would try for a rear assault by the fact that she was a ninja, Jessica retaliated with a well-timed fart. Since she had such precise control over her bodily functions, Jessica opted for a soft but particularly smelly fart as opposed to a forceful one, leaving her stunned and gagging instead of flying across the room. This was a wise choice, as the best way to combat such a nimble opponent was to make sure they always remained within reach. A thick, dark green cloud emerged from Jessica's nude cheeks, with a particularly wet and rumbling sound.

*BWwWwwWooOOoOOORrrRtTt*

The receptionist thought that Jessica's breath was putrid, but it was a gentle lavender breeze compared to what her ass had to offer. The dark green smog clung to her, hovering around her head like a swarm of flies, refusing to give her even a second's respite from Jessica's unholy bowel odor.

The ninja's primal, instinctive reaction of disgust overrid her combat training, leaving her sputtering, dazed, and therefore vulnerable. Although Jessica was facing away from her, she could tell that her opponent was open to an attack by her wheezing. Jessica whipped around in an instant, hitting her opponent in the the head with a spinning clothesline and knocking her clean on her ass. She pushed herself back to her feet with her hands, dropping another smoke bomb and and sprinting away until there was a good few feet of distance between herself and Jessica. She'd come to the same realization that The Biohazardess did-she was at a disadvantage when she was at close range, that is to say, at smelling distance of the putrid green beast of a woman.

Before the smoke cleared, the receptionist hurled five of her knives through the cloud, so Jessica couldn't see them arcing through the air until it was too late. The blades emerged from the puff of gray smoke, burying themselves a few centimeters deep; two in her left shoulder, one on her right, one in her thigh and one on her stomach. The wounds stung, but they weren't too serious. Jessica took note of her injuries, this would be a good indication of her durability that she could use going forward.

She pulled the knives out of her body, clenching them angrily in her fist. She let out a hot, smelly breath on them out of spite, reducing the ninja's presumably expensive weapons into melted metal sludge. The smoke cleared, but the receptionist had already changed her position. Jessica let out a sneaky squeaker of a fart, or at least, a squeaker compared to the bombastic blasts she usually ripped, to make sure that her opponent wasn't trying to sneak up behind her again. Then, she scanned around the room, trying to see where her nimble foe was lurking.

She looked just about everywhere but above her, which was, unfortunately, where the woman was actually hiding. She dropped down from the ceiling, blade drawn, ready to slice this woman's head off, no matter how many cuts it would take.

Jessica instinctively raised her arms to protect her neck, which was a wise move. The slice meant to decapitate her instead struck her forearms-once again leaving a rather discomforting would, but nothing close to fatal or disabling. The receptionist's ceiling strike was ingenious. One of the few places that Jessica couldn't easily or immediately send a blast of stink was upwards. In the time it would take for a fart to float up towards the ceiling, her enemy would already be gone, preparing her next attack.

Jessica's stink may have been her strongest asset, but it wasn't her only one. Although it wasn't quite as fun to use, her superhuman strength was still plenty effective. With the ninjaess still clinging to her head, readying a follow-up blow, Jessica bent her knees, and launched herself skywards with an incredible leap.

The receptionist was still attached to her, so she was slammed against the ceiling as Jessica soured upwards. The ceiling held, but just barely, cracking and raining down fragments of plaster onto the floor below. If only they still had a janitor.

"Gah!" the ninja screamed out in a decidedly un-stealthy way, the blow to her head giving her whiplash and making her see stars, and not the kind she liked to see, which were throwing stars, burrowing into her opponent's vital organs. Instead, she was dazed, releasing her grip on Jessica's head, once again landing flat on her butt in a rather humiliating fashion.

Jessica fell back to earth with a thud. The scratches and cuts in her skin still hurt like hell, feeling almost exactly like a paper cut, only spread out over a larger area. That wasn't the receptionist's intent, of course. She was aiming to main Jessica, not cause her discomfort, but the green giantess still would've rather gone without then.

"Ah, shit, ow..." she said, her hand going from wound to wound, rubbing them in an attempt to soothe the pain, when in reality she was just making it worse. Remembering that she still had a fight to win, she turned around. Predictably, the receptionist had already vanished. The fact that she should've seen it coming just made it all the more frustrating.

Jessica was tired of this back and forth the two had going, one where Jessica was failing to do any real damage to her foe. If things continued like this, Jessica was in for a death by a thousand cuts, literally. Unfortunately for Jessica, her gas, which was primary weapon was a limited resource. Sure, she could force out a pretty potent belch or fart at any time, but a real room rattler took fuel to produce.

Instead of looking around for her ninja opponent, Jessica scanned the room for anything she could eat (though, technically the receptionist was also something she could eat).

She spotted two garbage cans, one beside the receptionist's desk and the other against the wall. They were both filled to the brim, probably because there was no longer a janitor to empty them. Jessica approached the one by the receptionist's desk, full of all sorts of refuse that would be inedible to anyone but the filthy superheroine. There was quite a bit of recyclables mixed in with the trash, which made Jessica all the more determined to do away with this villainess.

Jessica lifted the trashcan above her head, wanting to devour the contents as fast as she could, before the receptionist could attack again. Perhaps she was a bit too hasty, as she ended up swallowing the entire square plastic can in addition to the detritus inside of it. With a wet gulp, all the discarded food, plastic, and rubber was sent down her throat, landing in the stewing sewer of stomach acid that was her stomach. Her belly bulged out unnaturally; the square edge of the garbage can could be seen jutting out of her green flesh. While it looked as though it should've been painful, it didn't bother Jessica in the slightest. It had been a while since she had eaten trash, and she'd forgotten how delicious it could be! It had definitely supplanted avocados as her all time favorite food.

She was so distracted by the lovely flavor of the trash, and the curious but enjoyable feeling of her gut being stretched that she forgot that there was a deadly ninja lurking in the shadows. It wasn't long before the receptionist lunged from her hiding spot again, her blade making a hissing sound as it cut through the air.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm eating!" Jessica said, swatting at her with her free hand. Jessica's attack was not particularly deft, so it didn't actually make contact with the woman, but it was enough to block the path of her attack. So, she retreated back into the shadows until she could find a more advantageous angle, while Jessica looked for her next meal. Sintcorps didn't have time to fully brief her on the Biohazardess's powers before Jessica was already tearing down their door, so the receptionist didn't know that she should've been trying to prevent her from eating at all costs.

The trash that Jessica consumed was being processed by her stomach already, the plastic, rubber, metals, and half-eaten food all being churned into digestive sludge. Jessica could feel a bubble of gas building, getting ready to rise up her throat, but she wisely chose to hold it down, wanting to store up as much gas as possible before she finally unleashed it.

She made her way towards the second trash can, well aware of the fact that the receptionist could strike at any moment. If she attacked again from a less opportune angle, Jessica knew she wouldn't be able to deflect the blow. Luckily, Jessica could be quite the speedy eater when she put her mind to it. When she reached the second can, she didn't even bother pouring its contents into her mouth. Instead, she crammed the entire can into her maw, sending it down into her stomach with a single gulp. She'd eaten entire humans before, so a single trash can wasn't much of a struggle. Her stomach became even more asymmetrical and angular with the new addition. Jessica looked as though she should be in immense pain, but the only thing her stomach felt as full and satisfied. Her flesh may have been vulnerable to the receptionist's blade, but her stomach of steel wouldn't be, and that gave Jessica an idea.

When the receptionist darted towards her once again, too fast for her to dodge, Jessica turned so her jutting gut was in the path of her blade. Instead of cutting through the green skin, her blade bounced off of it, deflected by both her seemingly invulnerable stomach and the solid matter just underneath it. Her sword went flying out of her hand and across the room. The receptionist scuttled after it, throwing a smoke bomb so Jessica couldn't attack her while she retrieved it.

"It doesn't matter if your disgusting stomach is unbreakable. Next time I'll just aim for your head," she spat from behind a barrier of concealing fog.

The receptionist hardly needed to bother with the smoke bomb. Jessica wasn't interested in retaliating against her until her supply of gas was replenished. With two trash cans worth of delicious refuse bulging out her guts, all she needed to do was wait for her system to boil them into gas so she could unleash them. With a digestive system as efficient as hers, she wouldn't have to wait much longer, although there was no telling how many more times her opponent would try to attack her this time. Her stomach blocking move could only work so many times. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long to unleash the other trick up her sleeve, and she was sure this one would work. Jessica's belly rounded and shrunk slightly, the jagged bulges turning into smooth curves. Loud gurgles and grunts were emitted from Jessica's stomach, as the churned-up trash was converted into clouds of smelly gas that attempted to bubble to the surface. Jessica kept her lips and ass clenched tight, wanting to save the pent-up burps and farts for one single explosion.

She got an aftertaste of the trash she had eaten as her belch fumes drifted over her tongue. To any normal person, it would've been foul, but to Jessica it was delectable. After she was done with this assassin, she would definitely make it a point to eat from every last trash can in this building. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait very long for the receptionist to be out of her hair. The result of her clever plan was currently pressing against her anus from the inside, desperate to get out.

"I've had it with you hiding from me, throwing smoke bombs. I think it's about time you had a taste of your own medicine. Actually, make that a smell of it."

Jessica opened the floodgates, and a characteristically huge and putrid fart erupted from her backside with a sound like a whale's mating call.

BLLLLLLOOUUUURRRRRPPPPPPAAARPRPRPRPBBBLLRSSRRRRPPPPT

In addition to the wet, bassy sound of Jessica's expulsion, there was also the meaty sound of her cheeks slapping together for the duration of the fart and for a few seconds immediately following it.

From between Jessica's pulsating cheeks came a dark-green smog that spread throughout the space until it filled the entire room. The airtight doors that kept the reception area separate from the rest of the building to stop intruders was working against the receptionist now. The gas had nowhere to escape to, so it just lingered and drifted about, tainting the air with Jessica's awful ass funk. Jessica's ass gas was wretched under normal circumstances, but since this fart came from the aftermath of digested garbage its stink was magnified significantly. There was Jessica's usual blend of swamp ass and shit stink, now combined with the smell of burning plastic and the sour odor of trash.

The receptionist stumbled out of her hiding spot coughing and sputtering. The mask covering her face did nothing to protect her nose from the stink. Every breath was agony, but she consisted through the dense cloud of fart fumes. She was more determined to kill Jessica than ever, now that the beastly woman had forced her to inhale her fetid gas. She was just doing her job before, but now it was personal.

Unfortunately for her, defeating Jessica had just gotten a whole lot more difficult. It was difficult to concentrate or even move with her nostrils burning and pure stink invading her airways every time she inhaled. Her persistent gagging would make stealth difficult too. Worst of all, between the thick green fog filling the room, and her eyes watering from the stench, she was almost completely blind. She looked around the room for Jessica through a watery haze of fart fumes, but the heroine was nowhere to be seen.

Using a stink bomb instead of a smoke bomb, Jessica had managed to turn the tables on her completely. Somehow the gassy green giantess was the one doing the silent, stealthy hunting, and the highly trained ninja was her vulnerable prey. All the receptionist could do was wander through the smoke, in the hopes that she could find Jessica before she found her.

Little did she know that Jessica hadn't lost track of her for a second. Though Jessica wasn't nose-blind to her own flatulence, she wasn't repulsed or debilitated by it like her enemy was, and she had no trouble seeing through the lingering fumes either. She had a smile on her face as she watched the receptionist stumble across the room, one hand holding her sword and the other pinching her nose. Jessica could've taken her out at any moment, but it wasn't like the receptionist was going anywhere. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment, to give her a defeat that would be humiliating for her and amusing for Jessica. Though the Biohazardess's stink hadn't become any less potent for the minute or so it had spent lingering in the air, Jessica still felt like it could use a little freshening. Besides, she had started to fill with more hot methane from her meal, and was starting to cramp.

BLLOOOUUURRPPPPTSHHHRRPT

A slightly smaller but no less rancid fart came surging from her flexing anus. The vapors from this new fart cloud mingled with the old one, creating the mixture of the two that was darker, smellier, and more impenetrably thick.

"There you are!" the receptionist said, lunging towards the sound of Jessica's sputtering fart with her blade drawn. Her bloodshot eyes matched the crimson of her hair, and the right one had developed a habit of twitching every few seconds.

The pure disgust the receptionist was feeling made it harder for her to focus, and her movements were slower and less graceful as a result. Had her nose not been bombarded with the foulest thing she had smelt in her life, perhaps her sword would've collided with Jessica's flesh instead of the empty air. Jessica didn't even have to dodge. She simply remained in place, snickering as the ninja realized that her target wasn't there.

"Where are you?" she roared.

"You're getting warmer," Jessica said, positioning herself so she was directly in path of the stumbling receptionist, facing away from her. A few more lurching steps through the sickly smog, and the receptionist found her face stuck between the fat, sweaty green cheeks that had produced this rancid miasma in the first place.

"Whoops, should've watched where you were going!" Jessica teased. The receptionist tried to wrench her head from the reeking trap, which smelled as though Jessica had neither washed nor wiped in weeks. Jessica's cheeks were like a vice, keeping her held in place no matter how much she struggled. Jessica could feel another fart bubbling in her bowels. As immodest as ever, Jess made no effort to restrain her gas. The horrible gale exploded out of her ass with the force of a shotgun, sustaining itself for five seconds before tapering off. The receptionist was treated to a continuous assault of Jessica's feted fumes, which were apparently even worse coming straight from the source.

The receptionist screamed, pressing against Jessica's thighs, hoping to use them as leverage to push her out of her putrid prison. Jessica's glutes were just as superhumanly strong as the rest of her though. No matter how desperately the receptionist wanted to free herself from the sweat and shit scented cavern her face was sandwiched in, she was entirely at The Biohazardess's mercy.

Not only was she unable to liberate herself from Jessica's ass, but she found herself pulled deeper into the crevice as time went on. It wasn't until Jessica's anus opened up to swallow her that she realized the superheroine was eating her alive with her ass! This prompted another scream from the receptionist, which was muffled as her head was enveloped by The Biohazardess's yawning asshole. The muscles of her sphincter pulled the ninja deeper, until she was shoulder-deep in Jessica's innards. Things got worse for the receptionist as she was pulled deeper into her foe's ass. Between the heat, the lack of oxygen and the pervasive smell of shit, she felt as though she'd been locked into a portapotty on the hottest day in July. There were also the constricting walls of Jessica's ass, which tensed and pulsated around her, dragging her closer to the final destination she was desperately dreading. A few more shrieks echoed through the hellish tunnel that was Jess's ass, but with how far in the receptionist had been sucked they were practically inaudible.

"Mmmmf, you can't really beat eating the old fashioned way," Jessica said, gaining enough of her composure to finally speak after gasping and groaning for several seconds. "But I find that, hmph, sucking a snack in through the back end can be a fun change of pace...and besides, it's easier to tease your food when your mouth isn't full."

Much to her dismay, the receptionist could still hear Jessica's voice through the turd-scented tube of flesh she was entombed inside. With her entire torso now inside Jessica's ass, and only her flailing legs left on the outside, her changes of escape had gone from unlikely to impossible.

"Hnnng, I can feel another one coming. You might want to hold your breath."

A fart blasted down Jessica's anus, but its journey was stopped prematurely. The receptionist was acting like a living buttplug, keeping Jessica's asshole sealed so her gas couldn't escape. Instead, it simply lingered in the air, making the smell inside Jessica's anal abyss even worse, which the receptionist hadn't thought possible. Never in her life had she experienced such pure, unbearable stink. Unfortunately, it would be the last thing she experienced as well. To make things worse, every second brought her even closer to the source of all that sickening gas, her foul-smelling final resting place.

With a sound like a champagne cork being popped, the receptionist's legs were absorbed into Jessica's butt with a single suck. Jessica let out a sigh of relief, proudly patting her engorged stomach. The receptionist had experienced a typical turd's journey in reverse. Having been eaten by Jessica's ravenous butthole, she now found herself in Jessica's stomach awaiting digestion.

She wouldn't have to wait very long either. Having thoroughly tormented the assassin with her ass, Jessica now just wanted her gone. Between her masterful control over her own digestion, and the fact that the receptionist was a scrawny, insubstantial woman, her body was annihilated in just over twenty seconds. Jessica watched as her stomach swelled, and then shrunk, and then inflated again as it filled with pent-up gas. With a huff, Jessica bent over and let it rip.

*BRrRrRrrRRRRRrRRrRoOOoOOooOOoOOooOOOoOOOoooOoOOOOOOOooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOoooooooOOooooOOOOOOooooorrrrPppppppPPPPpppp*

Jessica's cheeks rippled and the walls shook as Jessica's ass erupted. Jessica let out a single continuous moan as gas poured from her ass in an unbroken stream. Her round stomach deflated like a balloon, its contents pushed out into the room through Jessica's anus. A pillar of dark greenish-brown smog from her rear like the trail of a rocket. Not a single piece of the receptionist's body nor scrap of clothing had been spared by Jessica's thorough stomach. Every bit of her had been churned into the stinky green gas that now spewed from Jessica like a volcano. Since Jessica had eaten the receptionist in a novel way, she wanted to dispose of her in an equally unusual manner, churning her body into a cloud of flatulence instead of a solid turd. She couldn't think of a more appropriate fate for her foe than ending up as one of the farts she had found so repulsive when she was alive.

The fact that this fart had once been a human being was apparent in its size-Jessica had released many farts during her transformation, but this was her largest and loudest yet.

The smells of Jessica's previous farts were all layered on top of each other with the odor of this new one into a mixture that she found absolutely intoxicating. Her recent fart's stench still had notes of the garbage she had devoured before, but they were overpowered by the stink of shit and the morbid smell of death that her belches contained right after she ate someone. If only the receptionist were still around to smell the putrid gas she had become.

The stream of steam continued to flow with a brassy, sputtering sound, finally tapering off as Jessica's stomach flattened. "Phew," she said, fanning her nose. Jessica's anal assault had left the reception room in complete disarray. The paint on the walls was peeling, and a large crack had been left in the one that her ass had been aimed towards. The receptionist's steel chair had been reduced to a pile of melted metal, and all the wooden furniture was reduced to splinters by being blown around the room.

Jess wanted to linger in the aftermath of her awfulness a little longer, but she had a job to do. She felt a twinge of regret when she opened the airlocked door out of the reception area, the accumulated stench dissipating as it rushed into the new space to fill it. She didn't spend too long despairing. There would be plenty more opportunities to enjoy her own gas as she devoured her way to Sintcorps CEO.

The door out of the reception area lead to a hallway, and at the end of that was a trio of elevators. The only button she could choose was the "up" one, as she was at the bottom floor, so she pressed it and waited for the elevator to arrive.

It stopped on her floor with a "ding," and the doors parted to let her inside. She was half-expecting another mutant to ambush her as soon as the doors opened, but instead she was greeted only by empty space, wood paneling and smooth jazz. Jessica stepped inside, taking a moment to look at the directory of floors. The boss's office was on the top floor, so that was the button she selected.

This whole quest for revenge thing was turning out to be a lot easier than she thought. She had taken a few bad beatings and gotten some scratches, sure, but she had been at it for less than a day and already she was close to confronting the woman who had sentenced her to death. She wondered what she would do after her mission was achieved. Would she retire to civilian life, all stinky and gluttonous and green? Would she search for a way to reverse her transformation? Maybe she could start a broader campaign to protect the environment, churning up landfills in her stomach, shoving poachers into her smelly pits...

Instead of ascending Jessica towards her destination, the elevator lurched downwards instead. The weight limit said 2000, and although Jessica had gained quite a bit of mass from her transformation and subsequent meals, she was still pretty sure she was still under a ton.

Jessica was certain it wasn't her doing after the lights on the elevator started flickering chaotically. She cursed herself for thinking this would be easy. The kind of company that hired ninja assassins to work their desks wouldn't just let someone take an elevator straight to their CEO.

Jessica felt the floor drop from under her as the elevator jerked again before plummeting downwards at a frightening speed. Jessica felt like she was on the world's worst rollercoaster as she made her rapid descent, the metallic screeching of the elevator scraping against the walls drowning out the soothing muzak. Jessica wondered how deep this thing went.

It only took her a few seconds to find her answer, as the elevator slammed into the ground with a great crash and the clattering of metal. The elevator was left utterly annihilated, the dented doors open just wide enough for Jessica to squeeze through them. Had the Biohazardess been an ordinary human, the impact would've reduced her to a puddle. Instead, it merely knocked the wind out of her and left her with a few dark green bruises. After stumbling out of the shattered elevator, the first thing Jessica did was survey her surroundings. Her sight didn't do her much good. The remaining light from the elevator wreckage was only enough to illuminate the grey concrete ground immediately in front of her. Everything else was just an expanse of darkness in every direction, with no way to tell how far it went or what could be lurking in those shadows.

Since her eyes weren't any help, Jessica put her nose to work instead. It only took a few sniffs for her to pick up on something unusual wafting through the air. It didn't reek like she did, but the smell wasn't exactly pleasant either. It smelled a bit like a parking lot immediately after it rained, mixed with the heat that came out of the back of an overworked computer. Whatever it was, it mostly just made her sad.

Jessica covered her eyes as huge industrial lights came to life, illuminating the dark room in an instant. Once Jessica's eyes adjusted, she could see the contours of her environment more clearly. She was in what looked to be a subterranean warehouse that stretched the length of a football field. Despite how vast the space was, most of it was filled by cubicles. At each desk was a lone, hunched individual, their sullen grey faces illuminated by the glow of their computer screens.

"What is this place?" Jessica said aloud.

"This place is the largest job creator in Steelside," a voice said, belonging to a figure that emerged from between the rows of cubicles. Unlike the zombified workers that surrounded her, her crimson eyes were lively and filled with fury. Her flesh wasn't sagging and grey, but taught and porcelain, complimenting her short, neat, jet-black hair. Like Jessica, she seemed to have no compunction about nudity, though she appeared to be clothed at first due to the black tattooed that snaked across her body. Her most distinct feature were the two fangs that jutted out from her mouth.

To make sure that Jessica didn't have any lingering questions about her nature, she sunk her teeth into the neck of one of the office workers as she approached. His flesh became more sunken as she drunk from him, until a skeletal corpse laid back in his chair.

"Note to self, find a replacement for 572," she said to herself after belching.

"Taking the whole corporate bloodsucker thing a bit too literally, huh?" Jessica said, readying herself for combat. It seemed like the gauntlet of murderous Sintcorp employees wasn't going to end any time soon.

She scoffed. "Please, I'm far more thorough in my consumption than any mythical vampire. I don't let a single drop, nor a single form of fluid go to waste. By time I'm doing with you, you'll be missing far more than just your blood."

"Are you going to tell me what I should call you? I want to know what I should write on your grave, after I'm done burying the pile of shit I'm about to turn you into."

"After my mutation the Sintcorps scientists simply called me Subject 2. Since I was the manager of human resources...you can call me the HRorror."

"Cute name, but you're still just a snack to me."

Having already fought three supervillains in a row, and with more no doubt on the way, Jessica wasn't about to waste any time on this one. With a ferocious bad-breathed battle cry, she charged at the HRorror with her fist raised. The HRorror stood, motionless, a smirk on her face as the green giantess barreled towards her. Just as Jessica reeled her fist back to wallop her, the HRorror opened her mouth and belched a glob of something sticky and white right into Jessica's face.

The blinded giantess released her punch, missing her target by a considerable distance.

"What the hell is this?" she said, trying to peel away the substance that clung to her face and gunked up her hair.

The vampiress responded with a haughty laugh. "Haven't you had someone cum on your face before?"

This was the last place Jessica was expecting to be reminded of her college boyfriend.


End file.
